


Rug Burn

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Koliro drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, M/M, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Shiro woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of rug burn on his cheek.





	Rug Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itbepansam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/gifts).



> continuation from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11826258)

Shiro woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of rug burn on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the feeling came from Kolivan’s furless chest.

 

It had been a real close call earlier, when Kolivan fell into the cold water. Shiro thought he was going to lose them and it was… really terrifying. The Black Lion kept emergency supplies like thermal blankets and healing sprays, but none would prepare him for a scenario where he had to dry a Galra with double-coated fur.

 

In the end, Shiro had to race against time to shave Kolivan’s beautiful pelt. He didn’t have any sharp object and he didn’t want to accidentally burn Kolivan using his bionic arm. Kolivan’s blade was too large, but it was the only thing he had– and it was  _sharp_ , way too sharp that Shiro had to be really careful so he wouldn’t accidentally cut Kolivan.

 

But it was all over now. Kolivan was alive and that was all that mattered.

 

He felt Kolivan shiver under him. Tightening the blanket around both of them, he prayed to any gods out there so the snowstorm would stop soon. The Black Lion was still dead to the world, though Shiro could feel her exhaustion and something like apology thrumming at the back of his head.

 

“It’s alright… Take your time, sweetie”, Shiro caressed the cockpit floor through the folds of the blanket. She returned it with a feeble wave of gratitude before going silent once again.

 

“Sh’ro?”

 

Shiro turned his head slightly and saw a pair of glowing gold eyes peeking from behind pale eyelids.

 

“Hey. What’s up?” he asked Kolivan, who pulled him for a nuzzle instead of replying him. It tickles, until it didn’t anymore. Shiro hissed when he felt pain at the side of his head. “Ow– Rug burn.”

 

Kolivan made a confused whine– and  _heck_ , nobody would believe him if he told them that Kolivan could make such a cute noise. “That word… does not translate.”

 

Oh. Huh… Guess the Galra didn’t have problem with rug burns? Because they had thicker skin, perhaps?

 

“It’s your shaved fur”, Shiro fumbles. “The friction on my skin… hurts.”

 

A quiet chuff, then Kolivan rested their chin against Shiro’s forehead. “You humans and your thin skin…”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. Not that Kolivan could see it.

 

“Just go back to sleep”, he said.

 

And they did. Both of them did.


End file.
